El Futuro que Elegí
by Morimori-chan
Summary: No importa que me convierta en un eterno viajero del tiempo... Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - Allen Walker del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.
1. Vejez

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - Allen Walker del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 364.

 **Claim:** Allen Walker.

* * *

 **I** rreal

.

.

.

Una suave brisa se hace presente, con parsimonia admiro el paisaje de mi entorno. Una imponente pradera cubierta de todo tipo de flores; siendo el color rojo el que destaca más, el cielo es tan limpio y puro, pero lo que más resalta es la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Si no estuviera como espectador, éste lugar me sería tan inverosímil e irreal. Me pregunto cuantas veces han sido ya las que he pasado por aquí, han sido tantas que la noción del tiempo me es ya nulo y aún no e llegado a acostumbrame.

Si sigo así, Lenalee, Nicolas y Lisa, se molestarán conmigo por mí retraso. Me levanto de mi asiento y sigo adelante. No transcurre mucho cuándo en la lejanía ya soy capaz de distinguir el pequeño arrollo de agua pura y cristalina.

Antes de llegar a mi destino me acerco a el, hago el pequeño ritual que hace ciertas décadas llevo haciendo. No es nada del otro mundo más que detenerme a admirar mi reflejo.

Mi cabello a crecido un poco todo lo contrario a mi altura, alzo mis manos y toco mí rostro la cicatriz sigue en su lugar, la tonalidad de mi piel, su textura continúan como siempre. Sin rastro aparente de arrugas, sabiendo que nada a cambiado me tumbo en el pasto y un suspiro de cansancio se escapa de mis labios.

— Esto es tan irreal — menciono, levantado mi mano derecha al cielo. Si no fuera por el tono blanco como la nieve - es con lo que Lisa suele comparar - de mi cabello, el único distintivo que me hace creer que algún día podré experimentar la sabiduría de la vejez.

Acaso es justo que todo de mí se mantenga intacto, seguir manteniendo la aparencia de unos eternos quince años mientras que los demás a mí alrededor se marchitan...con el único fin de desaparecer algo que con certeza no experimentare - aún -

Está paz tiene que continuar, es el camino que elegí con tal de que que todos sean felices. Por más irreal que se torna es lo que debo cumplir para que el Conde no vuelva a aparecer, no importa que me convierta en un eterno viajero del tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno otro mes a comenzado y sho aquí reportandome con el primer drabble para mi chico favorito, Allen-kun. Mi primer tema es "Vejez" espero haberlo hecho bien (personalmente hubiera preferido adolescencia pero...teniendo en cuenta lo que me tocó. Éste conjunto hubiera sido un Allen x Miranda, si crack ya lo sé pero últimamente es de lo que más escribo u,u ).

Gracias por leer, no vemos en el próximo drabble que será: Rated T

Si alguien quiere participar aún ésta a tiempo, el límite es hasta el 30 de este mes 7u7

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


	2. Rated T

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - Allen Walker del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 365.

 **Claim:** Allen Walker.

* * *

 **P** esadilla

.

.

.

Hey, Allen. Ya han pasado cuarenta largos años de aquella "paz" que tanto te esfuerzas por conservar, no crees que ya es tiempo de quitarle a éste mundo la monotonía que lo a vuelto tan aburrido.

Era tan divertido cuando el sentimiento de dolor se apodera de las personas, algo qué los hace tan estúpidamente vulnerables que caen ante la tentación de llamarme. Me regocija cada vez que sus rostros se iluminan con la esperanza de volver a la vida a sus seres queridos - tontos e ingenuos - sus anhelos se quiebran al instante que la voz de reproche mezclada con un tinte de odio no se hace esperar.

Sus rostros se tiñen de exquisita confusión y con una simple orden mía aquellas marionetas de metal llevan a cabo su cometido. Es tan placentero apreciar como asesinan a su conexión, torrentes de líquido carmesí salpican el lugar, acompañados de desgarradores gritos de clemencia y auxilio...son música para mis oídos, una dulce sinfonía que me hacen ganar un fiel soldado.

Allen, yo se muy bien cuanto deseas que alguien más experimente el tortuoso infierno por el que tus amigos y tú sufrieron, que sus rostros reflejen la impotencia de ver morir a sus amigos, vivir con la incertidumbre de no confiar en nadie...

— ¡Cállate, Conde y sigue durmiendo! — tal parece que mi comentario no le gusto, sus ojos muestran rencor. Se acerca a mí, colocándose detrás mío su brazo izquierdo reposa en mis hombros.

— Mentiroso — susurra en mi oído, mordiendo lo tan fuertemente. En cuestión de segundos puede sentir la sangre gotear en mi hombro, es un dolor tan real e insoportable.

— ¡Basta! — exclamo, apartandolo. Llevo mi mano hacía aquel lugar, observando como una esfera dorada con alas es la que me inflige el dolor.

— ¿Timcanpy? — balbuceo, despertando abrupta mente. Desorientado, agitado miro a mí alrededor...todo indica que me quedé dormido.

— Un sueño... — murmuro, apoyando mi mano en mi rostro. Mejor dicho una pesadilla que si no controlo se hará realidad.

— Timcanpy, gracias por despertarme. Sólo, Lenalee y tú son los únicos que logran despertarme si no fuera por ustedes seguramente el, Conde tomaría ventaja de está constante pesadilla que no me deja en paz.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno otro aquí ésta el segundo drabble para, Allen-kun. Ahora es Rated: T espero haberlo hecho bien ( **y por si alguien no lo sabe, ya se anuncio la segunda temporada del anime 7u7 sho soy feliz y ya quiero que llegue marzo del 2016 no es broma esta confirmado** ).

Gracias por leer, no vemos en el próximo drabble que será: Sci-Fi (xD)

Si alguien quiere participar aún ésta a tiempo, el límite es hasta el 30 de este mes 7u7

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


	3. Sci-Fi

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - Allen Walker del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 489.

 **Claim:** Allen Walker.

* * *

 **H** istoria

.

.

.

 _Me encontraba desesperado, el agotamiento, cansancio son claramente visibles en mis facciones...con dificultad consigo la stamina suficiente para mantenerme de pié. Yo soy un exorcista; mi deber es acabar con aquél Akuma Nivel 4 - tengo que hacerlo - antes de que siga destruyendo lo que es preciado para mí._

 _Todos se encuentran heridos, Kanda y Lavi no cuentan con sus Inocenciase. Lenalee, está bajo la misma situación - me preocupa - es la más cercana al Akuma y él lo nota...una oscura sonrisa adorna sus labios, en su palma derecha comienza a juntar partículas de tintes violacios que poco a poco toman la forma de una poderosa esfera de energía a la que va suministrando más poder._

 _Sus intenciones de lanzarla hacía, Lenalee son claras y yo no se lo voy a permitir. Con sumo esfuerzo sitúo mi brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo y activo mi Inocencia a su máxima sincronizacion...momentáneamente mi brazo se transforma en una espada. Sin previo aviso él nivel 4 lanza su ataque hacía ella, sin pensarlo me lanzo - tengo que impedir que la lastime - tengo que lograrlo si fallo..._

— ¡Abuelito, Allen. Alto!

— Lisa, ¡Por qué interrumpes!

— Si, Nicolas tiene razón, ¿Por qué interrumpes la historia que tío Allen estaba narrando?

— ¿Akumas?, ¿Inocencia?, ¿Peleas?, ése tipo de historia no me gustan

— Y eso qué. A nosotros sí

— Guarden silencio, Yuki y Ayato

— Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no nos llames por nuestro primer nombre. Acaso quieres que te cortemos el cabello con nuestras espadas

— Chicos, no peleen...

— Lisa, apoyo al dúo tsundere

— ¡QUE NO SOMOS TSUNDERE!

— Si, si lo que ustedes digan. Lisa, que tienes en contra de la ciencia ficción

— Chicos...

— ¡Abuelo, Tío tú no te metas!

Tras aquel comentario no me quedó más que llamar a, Lenalee. Es la única que los controla cada vez que comienzan a pelear.

— ¡Nicolas, Lisa y gemelos Kanda dejen de molestar a, Allen-kun quién ya no les contará más historias y vayan a poner la mesa que sus papas no tardarán en llegar! — menciona, deteniendo los — y no lo repetiré dos veces — agrega con una sonrisa que los pone a temblar. Y yo no puedo evitar reír al ver cómo corren a acatar lo que, Lenalee demando; en sus rostros el miedo se forma...ya saben que es lo que les espera si no la obedecen.

— Lenalee, gracias — menciono, acercándome a ella y depósito un beso en su mejilla.

— De nada, pero será mejor que yo también me apure aún tengo mucho que cocinar y Miranda aún no a llegado para ayudarme.

— En un momento iré a ayudarte — comento, viéndola marchar. Tomo asiento y en mi mente se hace presente el anterior comentario de Lisa.

— Así que sólo fue un relato de ciencia ficción...que bueno hubiera sido que soló fuera eso, una simple historia que sirve para entretener, algo tan ficticio que es absurdo que pueda hacerse realidad — murmuro con cierto dejé de amarga melancolía.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno otro aquí ésta el tercer drabble para, mí (ya quisiera) Allen-kun. Ahora es Sci-Fi espero haberlo hecho bien ( **primer vez que incursionó en dicho género...y fue lo único que se me ocurrió que tendría sentido con lo anterior escrito lol** ), y me inspira para hacerlo más detallado ( creó que será más gracioso y descriptivo ya que no tengo el límite de palabras 7u7 pero tendré que disminuir mis pendientes para poder hacerlo U,U )

Gracias por leer, no vemos en el próximo y último drabble que será: Idolatría.

Esperó sus review son gratis y ahora sí adiós nwn


	4. Recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - Allen Walker del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 403.

 **Claim:** Allen Walker.

* * *

 **R** ecuerdo

.

.

.

— ¡Abuelito, tío Allen. Es asombroso!

— Chicos están exagerando, ésto no es nada del otro mundo.

— Abuelo, te equivocas eres genial...cuándo sea grande yo quiero ser como tú.

— Nicolas - estás tan equivocado - por mí no hay problema pero...no creen que si no se apuran y, Lenalee ve que no están trabajando es más que seguro que se enojara con ustedes — menciono, viendo como palidecen trans mi comentario.

— ¡Eres cruel! — exclaman, llendo a cumplir con su deber.

Chicos, lo siento pero simplemente no me puedo permitir que me idolatren, que es sus sentimientos, expresiones, comportamiento hacia mi no trascienda la barrera de - un viajero - un eterno - aúnque yo no lo quiera - y simple espectador en sus vidas.

Mi pasado y todo de mi se encuentra marcado, las huellas de continuas y atroces peleas siguen estando tan vividas, tan presentes que de un momento a otro harán estragos con mis contradicciones...mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes; transformados en simples marionetas. Juguetes que mí otro yo crea sin importarle los medios - sacrificios - que son necesarios para su creación.

— Yo, no soy alguien digno aquién admirar — murmuro — Y más cuándo no se cuanto tiempo seré capaz de resistir las constantes palabras de tentación de su parte, las que continuamente me atormentan - y, Lenalee en algún momento se desvanecerá de mi lado...Timcanpy en cualquier momento dejará de existir -

— Allen-kun, puedes ayudarme con...

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Lenalee? — menciono — en que momento llegaste — agrego, ahora que me percato de su presencia. En sus ojos la preocupación hacia mi es tan palpable...me lástima ver nuevamente esa expresión en sus ojos - cuando me juré que siempre la haría feliz y yo ahora soy culpable de revivir aquéllas emociones que no deseo que vuelva a experimentar -

— Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora...Acaso "él" nuevamente trata de apoderarse de ti — espeta, envolviendome con el abrigador calor de su abrazo.

— Lo siento... — musito, aferrándome a ella - no debo - me escondo, ahogo mis temores en su frágil cuerpo - que algún día se romperá - en mis mejillas húmedos caminos de agua salada se hacen presentes.

— Allen-kun...

— Sólo dejame quedarme así por un momento, soló eso necesito — suplico, siento como se aferra a mí. Lenalee, perdóname no creí que la inocencia de sus comentarios despertaría en mi las cicatrices - que no sananos completamente - de estos recuerdos qué me perseguirán hasta que desista de seguir protegiendo el futuro que elegí.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el último drabble para, mí (ya quisiera) Allen-kun. Ahora es Idolatría espero haberlo hecho bien ( **y más cuándo de cierta manera lo confundí con admiración xD )...** creó que de los meses de apreciación que he escrito, éste para Allen-kun es con el que he quedado más satisfecha.

Gracias por leer, pensé que no lo terminaría TwT ( no sean malas personas y el 30 o 31 vayan al foro a votar, claro si ya está el tropic de las votaciones ).

Esperó sus review son gratis, atrasado pero ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ( Makie o Marcia les tocara hacer las votaciones, mí trinche ausencia se hará presente pero ñe...Así me veré nuevamente D. Grey-Man en lo que espero Marzo para la segunda temporada y el 16 o 17 de enero la noche 221 del manga, shoro de felicidad ewe) ahora sí adiós 7u7


End file.
